Igniting White Keys
by zodiacathena1903
Summary: Lucy is torn between two dragon slayers; Sting and Natsu! who to choose? It all began when Rufus and Orga showed up at the Guild hall and asked for Lucy to meet Master Sting for a "formal meeting"... DISCONTINUED. This story is a first attempt, and I Appreciate the kindness shown to me by the fanfic community. But, it's a bust.
1. Chapter 1

Igniting White Keys

H **i Everyone! My name is Zodiac Athena, the goddess of wisdom, and this is my very first Fan-fiction ! Please enjoy this new story and comment in any way possible. I accept constructive criticism but I detest outright insults. Okay, I think that's all of importance, so lets get this story underway! P.S Sorry if the characters are a little O.O.C**

Normal POV-

Lucy strolled in through the entrance to the Guild Hall and proceeded to her trademark barstool. She waved Mirajane over and exchanged idle chit-chat with her and Lissana.

" Hi Mira, Lissana how are you?" "We're fine, but what about you and Natsu ?" Lucy stared at the matchmaking duo. "EH!, how do you know about that, I barely know it!" Lissana grinned. " We-ell, it's obvious how much you like him, and you two are perfect for each-other! Plus, Nalu is such a cute ship-name!" Lucy steadily blushed, while Bickslow and Fried walked up to their respective girlfriends and gave them a hug- then looked straight at Lucy.

"Lis is right you know, Cosplay Queen" " Right Right Right" Bickslow laughed and continued. "Personally, I prefer Natsu to not get a girlfriend, he's way too dense." "I must agree with Bickslow on this one" Fried added. Mira and Lissana shot death stares at their boyfriends. Before they could open their mouths to berate the boys, Natsu burst in and screeched " FIGHT ME GRAY!" Gray glared at him while stripping off his shirt. " You wanna go Chargrill Head?" Natsu replied by launching himself at the target in question and pummelling him o the floor. They were suddenly stopped by Erza, who had a menacing aura seeping out of her body. "You numbskulls smooshed my cake! Prepare to die incompetent idiots!" The two culprits were cowering in fear when the front doors were swept open. A long pink feather proceeded Rufus Lohr of Sabertooth into the Guild, closely followed by Orga of Sabertooth. They strode to the bar where the quintet were sitting, and opened their mouths. " Milady," he addressed Lucy. "I have been given orders by Master Sting to bring you to Sabertooth for a meeting with him" Rufus began. " Yeah, apparently we're supposed to bring you for a week, he's really impatient for a 'Formal Meeting'". Orga supplied, grinning at her.

Lucy's POV-

Why is Sting Eucliffe wanting to talk to me of all people, doesn't he only have eyes on Natsu for a fight? I don't know what to do, and I'm happy to just sit here and gawk at them when Team Natsu steps forward. Oh crud. I think to myself

Natsu's POV-

Why does Sting-san wanna talk to Luce, I'm the one who's supposed to be talking to her! What does he want with her. I step forward barely restraining myself from shaking Rufus and yelling what does Sting really want?. I open my mouth and let the words spill out. " I'm comin' with ya Luce." "For once Flame Brain is right, we're coming with you" "I agree, all of Team Natsu should come with us." Since when do Ice Prick and Erza agree with each other? Either way it's settled that we are all coming with Luce!

Rufus POV-

Well, this isn't good, I have recorded into my memory the last time Team Natsu got mad, and the possibilities of refusing them are slight. Lest they know about the real reason Sting wants her, after all, that novel fire dragon slayer has an obvious interest in the attractive Celestial mage. She is like a moon-bathed flower glistening in the dark, a radiant sun who lights up her Guild. What harm could it do to let the others tag along? ( A/N oh rufus, you don't know how trouble you are getting into)

Time skip- Normal POV

The unlikely team arrived at the train station and bought their tickets. The members of the group consisted of Rufus,Orga,Lucy,Natsu,Gray,Gajeel,Wendy,Erza, Fried,Bickslow,Mira,Lissana and Levy. They boarded onto the train after Wendy cast her Troia spell, and set off towards the Sabertooth Guild Hall. Every single member of the group had one thought suspended in their mind: What is going to happen at Sabertooth?

Ooooooooh, what is going to happen at Sabertooth, I smell romance! Don't worry sting does not kill her or hurt her or anything, but I am not going to spoil the surprise

Thanks for reading guys, I really appreciate it! I will try to update weekly, but I have High School and being in Year 7 is not as easy as some people think! Please review and keep up with the story, I will probably update tomorrow or Wednesday, but don't kill me if I can't!

Love Zodiac Athena


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting Sabertooth

Igniting White Keys

 **Hi Everyone, the goddess of wisdom is back! Here is a fresh new chapter for you to enjoy, please review, and make sure that you don't shoot the messenger. I will probably post a new chapter tomorrow, but then again I have a busy week,so , Bon Appetite, my dear readers!**

Normal POV-

They finally arrived at Acacia Hathaway Station , where the Sabertooth guild was located, and stepped of the train. Their large procession made it's way to the ornate Guild Hall, and stepped in through the enormous gate. At the sight of the large group, the entire Guild hall was silenced. Minerva Orlando stepped forward, glaring. "weren't you supposed to bring Ms Heartfilia _alone_ nitwits? Why did the master even send you with Rufus, Orga? And Rufus, just because you're my boyfriend doesn't me it'll save your sorry behind from my wrath." It was old news that Rufus was going out with Minerva, but it was still unnerving to see Rufus kissing her on the cheek to calm her down, and to see Minerva blushing. " Alright Rufus, I'll let it slide with you, just this once. However, Orga on the other hand is going to give up his awful singing for a week, and serve the Exceeds every whim for a week as well, because of this botched task, and zapping Frosch with your Black Lightning Cannon last week!" Orga was now cowering under a table in sheer terror of this lethal woman. His torture ended as Sting entered the Hall from his office, and took in the scene displayed in front of him: Minerva holding hands with Rufus and beating up Orga, Gajeel and Rogue staring wistfully at Levy as she gossiped cheerfully with Lucy and Yukino in the corner, Natsu and Gray gearing up for a fight, and Wendy,Erza,Fried,Bickslow,Mira and Lissana having an animated conversation on the side of the Guild Hall. He cleared his throat and let his voice carry through the room. " Looks like we have guests everyone, Natsu-san, Gray-san please take the fight outside, and Miss Heartfilia, glad you showed up, please come to my office." Team Natsu made to follow, but Sting held up a hand, " Sorry guys but this talk is strictly between me and Miss Heartfilia." Lucy glared at him. " Stop calling me that, it's annoying"

Sting smirked. "Fine then, _Blondie_. Just come to the office." He strutted off to who knows where leaving Lucy fuming.

Lucy's POV-

Unbelievable. That little blond urchin thinks he can waltz around and insult me like that. Well, that handsome and caring and witty blond urchin- SHUT UP LUCY, YOU HAVE ABSOLUTELY ZERO FEELINGS FOR THAT DEVIOUS,CHARMING, HOT IDIOT. I can't believe what I'm saying, yeah, it's true that I might have had a tiny little crush on him on the games, but now he's growing on me. Well that's just PEACHY isn't it? I stalked out of the Hall into the corridor that Sting had disappeared to, without noticing to white-haired takeover mages smirking at me with hearts in their eyes, and found a birch wood door with a golden plaque reading: The Great Sting Eucliffe, Master of Sabertooth. Well at least someone never loses confidence in one's self. I think savagely. I push the door open and see the b^stard himself reclining in his seat, hands behind his blond head. "Oi Blondie, at least have the decency to quietly open a door when you're in someone else's guild hall. Jeez." By this point I am about ready to strangle him, but then I see the sweetness in his baby blue eyes, and I realise that he actually cares for me. I feel my once minor crush on him expand into something that tallies with my love for Natsu, as my porcelain cheeks flush.

Sting's POV-

I see her blush at my expression and I mentally curse for making it so obvious. The whole reason that I asked her to this little meeting was to tell her my actual feelings for the hot and clever Celestial mage, and ask her out on a date. That evil tyrant Minerva blackmailed The Great Sting Eucliffe into telling the entire guild why I needed to send Rufus and Orga to Fairy Tail, and I was congratulated and cajoled for an entire afternoon. The truth is, I've always had a crush on the beautiful blond. Though it was only recently that my feelings began to grow and I decided to ask her out. I have no fears that she would say no, because, after all I am The Great Sting Eucliffe! I realise it's time to ask her the big question, and plough forward. " You see Lucy, the reason I asked to meet with you was because I-I-I, I wanted to ask you out, you see, I've had a crush on you for a long time, and you are the light of your guild and I'm the Master of the real strongest guild, and you are the prettiest human being I've ever laid eyes upon, and I really like you, and I um- wanna be your boyfriend!" I am babbling now, she was just sitting there, shocked as I sat back down, and I opened my mouth again to speak, but just then the blasted door flew open, revealing-

 **Sorry guys, my first cliffhanger! I promise that I will update soon, probably not tomorrow, but maybe Wednesday. Hmmmm, I wonder who Lucy will end up with? I am now opening a Poll to ask what you want, and it will close on the 30th chapter, but in the end I might just disregard the results and do it my own way, oopsie!**

 **Love Zodiac Athena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I have just been notified of my first review! A big shout out to for commenting on my story, you guys don't know how much it means to a fresh writer to be favourited after only one day! Virtual cookies to everyone who viewed my story, thanks you guys! Anyway, without further ado, I present chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Normal POV-**

The door blasted open, revealing a livid Natsu, a scowling Team Natsu, two squealing Strauss sisters, a celebratory Sabertooth and a gobsmacked Fairy Tail. All in all, everyone was stunned by this turn of events. To Sting, there was a slight chance that everyone might approve of this venture. However, before Sting could start visualising a world where he and Lucy were dating, Natsu sprinted forward and grasped Sting's neck in a headlock. He started to yell. " HOW DARE YOU TRY TO ASK MY LUCE OUT, DON'T YA KNOW THAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO WORK UP THE STOMACH TO ASK HER OUT WHEN YOU HAVE TO WALTZ IN AND RUIN EVERYTHING! I THOUGHT WE FINALLY BECAME ALLIES WHEN YOU STEAL THE ONE PERSON THAT I TRULY LOVE MORE THAN NAKAMA! LUCY DESERVES-" He was then cut off by Sting smirking at him and kissing Lucy on the cheek, then shutting Natsu up with a White Dragons' Roar. Lucy was frozen, her face as red as a cranberry, as she watched her guild vacantly as they charged towards her and flooded her with questions. " Are you Ok, you're very faint." " Since when are both of the Dragon Slayers in love with our Lucy?" " How is Natsu getting up after that Roar?" Everyone spun around as Natsu rose unsteadily on two feet. " I –pant- will never –pant- let you date Luce –pant- !, she is my friend and will be with me, not you, not now, not ever!" Sting's arrogant smirk evaporated, to be replaced with fury and determination to keep

Lucy. They were both fuelled with the same emotions – Jealousy and Love, which combined into anger and desire for the same mage, who was currently mortified and slightly euphoric as she slipped out of the room into the lavatories. Once relieving herself, she stepped out of her cubicle, and was confronted by the Strauss sisters, Levy, the females of Team Natsu and for some benign reason Minerva and Yukino. They were all smirking at her as she tried to run for it, but was blocked by an enormous purple rabbit –Lissana in takeover form-. She was hauled into the middle of the Guild Hall and transported back to Fairy Tail, courtesy of Minerva's spatial magic. She was greeted by every female from both Fairy Tail and Sabertooth as she plonked herself down on a barstool and received one of Mira's strawberry milkshakes to compensate for the torture she was about to undergo. For two entire hours she was interrogated about her feelings for Natsu and Sting ( A/N I'm not going to write individual questions for twofold: a) It will be meaningless chatter and will take to much time and b) there may be some boys reading this fan-fiction, and I don't want you to get bored.), and provided with diverse opinions on each of the boys and their newfound feelings for her. The hellish conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a battered Natsu and his entourage of Fairy Tail men. Happy and Pantherlily floated behind the dejected group as they held their designated dragon slayers.

 **Natsu's POV-**

That stuck up b^stard has improved, I'll give him that much. Heh, who'm I kidding, I'll never let him get Luce, she'll never fall for a cocky pretty boy like him. I sit down next to her and swing my arm around her, as per usual. Wait, when have I begun to say weird words like that, I must be spending too much time with Levy. Instead of telling me to get off, she turns red. Hah! Looks like I'm in the lead against Sting! I begin to talk about what happened when she left. Once she ran from the room Sting and I got into a huge argument…

 **Flashback** …

 _Luce flew out of the door and was closely followed by Lissana,Levy,Mira,Minerva,Yukino,Erza,Carla, and Wendy, leaving a vindictive atmosphere in their wake. Sting and Natsu exchanged murderous glares. Natsu opened his mouth. " Eucliffe, let's make a deal, we fight for Luce, and winner gets to have her in their Guild, and rest assured, it will be me." He then gave Sting one of his signature grins, and punched him in the stomach. Sting then gave him an uppercut to the jaw, and threw him out the window. This expanded into an all-out brawl between the Master of Sabertooth and Fairy Tail's strongest Dragon Slayer. They fought tooth and nail for an entire hour, until they were clobbered over the head by Orga and Laxus, and knocked out cold for an entire 30 minutes. The minute they regained consciousness, Natsu was whisked away on the train back to Magnolia and back to the Guild Hall. Thankfully, Natsu had no idea of what exactly Sting was plotting as he suffered on the train ride back ( Wendy had gone back with Lucy so she couldn't help the poor Dragon Slayers.)._

 **Flashback over**

 **Hi Guys, sorry I didn't write more, but I promised my self that I would only write 2 pages per chapter. I forgot to mention Gajeel most of the time, but don't kill me! I will post tomorrow or Thursday, but I could maybe post tonight. Any way, sorry about the cryptic chapter, but bye!**

 **Love Zodiac Athena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi My incredible readers! I have a couple of shout outs and notices to write before I start the chapter so bear with me alright? Alright. First off, HUGE shout out to FairyTailGirl4Eva for reviewing my Fan-fiction! I really appreciate it and dedicate this chapter to her, even though I barely know her! Just thanks, I love how readers comment on my story, it's magical to see people you don't even know talking to you about your story. Next, I will probably post on Thursday or Friday, so review if you want an early copy of Chapter 5 okey-dokey. Next notice, NO-ONE has voted on who you want Lucy to end up with, it's really BORING when events happen because of me, not YOU, me! Please send me what you want to happen, because I like my readers to be involved. Please just think about it. Alright, I think that's all for my notices, So on with the story**!

Chapter 4 ( LevyxGajeelxRogue mini love triangle, filler chapter)

Normal POV-

The entire Guild gazed on in shock as Natsu recounted the violent event. However, none were as flabbergasted as Lucy, who found it inconceivable that two powerful Dragon Slayers were fighting over _her_ , a weak Celestial mage who could barely save her own skin in a battle. After Natsu's tale had finished, everyone regressed into their own conversations about who Lucy should end up with. Natsu had neglected to tell the females -especially Lucy- about the deal that the two boys had agreed on earlier, that the person who won Lucy's heart in a year would have her in their Guild. All the men had agreed that none of the girls would take it too well, so they "forgot" to tell them. Natsu found himself constantly surrounded by Guild members as they gave their own opinions on who Lucy should date. For some reason, the votes were equally numbered. Meanwhile, Levy McGarden snuck out of the main Hall to relieve herself, not noticing that a certain iron dragon slayer followed her outside,nor a shadow dragon slayer creeping along the walls in shadow form. When Levy returned from the restrooms, she was greeted by Rogue Cheney, giving her a soft smile, and a small blue rose. " Hello Levy-san, I need to talk to see, I've always thought you were interesting, but lately I can't take my eyes off you. Would you like to come to lunch with me tomorrow?" He murmured, giving her an alluring smile. Levy was speechless, having never realised that the dark and mysterious shadow dragon slayer had feelings for her. The majority of her was terrified, but a sliver of her mind was wondering what if it would be the worst thing in the world to go on a date with Rogue Cheney. Before she could reply, a muscular arm landed on her head. "Oi Shrimp, go get me some iron from Mira, I'm hungry." She realised it was Gajeel speaking to her, and sighed in resignation, before heading inside. The second she was out of sight, a club made of iron careened into Rogue's face, courtesy of Gajeel. He growled and sent a Shadow roar back Gajeel's way in retaliation. Their skirmish was silent, but had an obvious message, stay away from Levy, she's _mine_. After roughly 20 minutes, Levy staggered outside, laden with 4 tonnes of pure iron from Mira's storeroom. The sight that greeted her was disturbing, to say the least. The two Dragon Slayers were sprawled on the ground breathing heavily, around them was the wreckage of the men's restroom,with the ladies bathroom perfectly fine. She immediately dropped the metal and dashed over to the two idiots. Gajeel was her top priority, closely followed by Rogue. That reminded her, Rogue's Date. What was she going to say? She found the perfect answer to Rogue's invitation. "Guys, are you alright, you didn't have another 'play fight' did you?" She then gave them both a death stare at which they both shivered, and violently shook their heads in fear. The thought Honestly, this woman can be scarier than Minerva and Erza combined! went through their battered, dejected heads. Then Levy began to speak again, however, it was not the answer that either of them expected.

"Um Rogue, I would love to go out to lunch with you, however I don't think it would be best for you while in that condition. Sorry." Both men stared at her in shock. However, Gajeel was inwardly celebrating, and Rogue was planning how to get him back for this. Levy began to slowly stroll away, by-stepping the enormous pile of iron that Gajeel was making a beeline for. She then headed inside, leaving two shellshocked dragon slayers in her wake.

Gajeel's POV-

Woah. Shrimp sure got guts rejecting Ryos like that. I wonder how quickly I can get better, so I can beat him again. But I wonder if I can ask her out one day. She is incredible and strong and gorgeous. I'd better finish my iron before he can get up again.

Rogue's POV-

Huh. Ms McGarden must be really scared of me and Gajeel if she turned down my invitation. Once I recover, I will take her from Gajeel. I must say she intrigues me, with her solid script magic and her love for Gajeel. I would like to see that love for me, as well. Also, I'd love to see Gajeel's face when he sees it.

 **So, say hello to a new love triangle! One day I will write a proper one, but I wanted to add some side action. I will post tomorrow or Friday, because I didn't charge my iPad last night.**

 **Review and I will send you an early copy of Chapter 5! I'm so happy that you guys are reading my Fan Fiction, and I look forward to posting more chapters!**

 **Love Zodiac Athena**


	5. advisory note

**Authors Note**

 **Hey Guys! Don't worry, I'm not giving up on this fanfic while there's still life in me! I'm just writing to let you know that I'm taking a one week break on this fanfic so I can write more chapters and EXPAND on it! So when I start updating again you will be seeing some truly wonderful chapters! So, see ya soon!**

 **Love Zodiac Athena**


	6. AN Salutations

**Hi everyone, sorry I have something to confess… I need to put this story on hiatus for about one more week, keep holding out my beloved readers! On the bright side, I am writing a collabfic with The one, the only, Lady Chaos! I hope you guys look forward to that, and if you don't, well poo you! Please keep reading my fanfic, and I will keep you posted, P.S Emi, I swear if you are reading this, butt out, you great big lout!**

 **Love Zodiac Athena**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI Everyone I AM BACK! Sorry about the wait, but I have been really busy. Also, we have gotten absolutely NOWHERE with our collab fic, but we will start it eventually. Sorry guys. Anyways, here is your promised Chapter. Oh wait, here are my dear shoutouts, love ya guys! : xLadyxChaosx, , hamren, 0Bluemoon0, xXLunarRayneXx, toshiro's girl, nightwarriorwolf68, fairylover101, kerippi, stingeucliffelover11, stayouyou,FairyTailGirl4Eva,AzureJade,ksw906,swankmaddy,devilhuntermistress, Yoshy D, Eleutheromania, Strawberry Cake is Life, and FW Wandering. Love you all!**

Normal POV-

Lucy went to bed that night in a daze. She couldn't believe the fact that Fairy Tail's resident Salamander was in love with _her_ , and Sabertooth's Guild Master felt the same way! It was dissimilar to the romance novels that she had read with Levy in every way, because she was confused, and scared about the prospect of a love triangle, but at the same time embarrassed and annoyed about the fact that she was expected to cope with it and make a decision. All in all, she was downright exhausted at the whole ordeal, but could rest easy knowing that Freed had put protective runes around her apartment at the behest of Mirajane, preventing all but one Dragon Slayers from entering her apartment. The only Slayer allowed was walking through the door just then: Wendy Marvell had come to her apartment to placate her, and take care of her for a week. Of course, she was accompanied by the overprotective Carla, who was offering guidance and counsel, as well as a hug from time to time. Little did anyone know that the snowy Exceed had boy troubles of her own. The young bluenette climbed into Lucy's spacious bed, and offered her a hug. Lucy obliged, nearly suffocating her until Carla reprimanded her and tugged Wendy away. " Um, Lucy-nee, are you feeling alright, would you like something to eat?" Wendy asked melodically. "Sure, thanks Wendy" And the young Sky Dragon Slayer got to work, preparing a soothing green tea and tamagoyaki for the poor, confuddled Lucy. Once they had settled down to their dinner, Carla got the ball rolling. "Lucy, I understand that it must be very hard for you to be coping with your own love triangle, but we will eventually consider you're options with the rest of the girls. Just leave Wendy out of it!" "It's okay Carla, I'm old enough to talk about this, I'm thirteen now! Besides, don't you have your own Exceed love triangle going on?, we can always talk about that can't we?" Carla steadily flushed a spectacular puce colour, immediately springing up and jumping under the bed. The two girls had to retrieve her from below, and swathe her in blankets to not let her escape the interrogation. "So Carla," Lucy began. " Who is in love with you, apart from the stupid blue Neko?"

Carla's POV

Oh no, I've been caught out! And I can't wriggle out of it; Lucy's interrogation techniques are unrivalled in the guild, better than even Mira's! I suppose I must come quietly then. "First, may I have a cup of Darjeeling tea, before you strip away what shred of privacy that I have left?" They pay no heed to my appeal to their guilty side, and scurry to the kitchen for my tea. Once we have begun to eat, Wendy breaks the tension. " Carla, who else likes you apart from Happy-san?" I flush once again, steeling myself for what I must say next. "Well," I hesitantly begin. " Apart from that Tomcat, I discovered that another Exceed had romantic feelings toward me. I actually discovered it while you were in Sting Eucliffe's office. It was…." The two girls wait with bated breath.

" … Lector"

Two jaws drop simultaneously, along with two glasses. "No, way…" The two girls breathed in unison. I nodded solemnly, sealing my pitiful fate.

 **Dun, dun, dunh!**

 **It does have some poetic justice though doesn't it? Silence* You guys are no fun. Anyway, the Exceeds of Sting and Natsu have their own love triangle. Anyway, once this chapter is posted, I had better get to work on the Collab-fic with Chaos. I don't wan't you readers banging down my door! Oh, guess what? Never mind. , you cannot understand the complex awesomeness that is my mind. Oh, what's that, is that a PO'ed reader with duct tape, wait, what?! Mmm-mmmm-nnnggggggg *muffled screaming for help, nothing to see here people* :# :# :# :# :# :# :# :# So, anyways, I am gonna make the chapters shorter, so that I can update more often. Hang on! I forgot to tell you the news! Well, you will have to wait to next time for it! Sorry…**

 **… Oh Fine! I have painstakingly developed the perfect profile on Rinmaru Games, and will be uploading it to my profile! There! Oh, that's not actually big news to you guys. Well then. No cookie for you.**


	8. The Inevitable news

Hello my dear loyal viewers, I have come to the inevitable, this story will be discontinued. I would like to say that I am truly sorry, but I'm not. This story -Let's be honest- STANK Seriously, it reeked of inexperience and a tired storyline. But, I bring good news after all! In the new year, I will begin writing a new story about Nalu, Gruvia, Bicksanna, and all that Fudging awesomeness. All writers have their false starts, and I've had mine. So, I will meet up with you all in a while, consider it a Christmas Present, and I wish you ALL a wonderful holiday


	9. Chapter 8

Hello my dear loyal viewers, I have come to the inevitable, this story will be discontinued. I would like to say that I am truly sorry, but I'm not. This story -Let's be honest- STANK Seriously, it reeked of inexperience and a tired storyline. But, I bring good news after all! In the new year, I will begin writing a new story about Nalu, Gruvia, Bicksanna, and all that Fudging awesomeness. All writers have their false starts, and I've had mine. So, I will meet up with you all in a while, consider it a Christmas Present, and I wish you ALL a wonderful holiday


End file.
